


Finally

by Kill_The_Unicorn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "dont insult my robo boys gavin u dumb bi-", Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Crying, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Made For Each Other, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Possessiveness, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, RK900 appears in the best ending, RK900's name is Nines, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, We Hate Detective Reed club, compliments, dogs are mentioned so much in this fic it's unbelievable, idrk, so many compliments, they get handsy but it doesn't go into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_The_Unicorn/pseuds/Kill_The_Unicorn
Summary: After finding the RK900 in CyberLife Tower and successfully making him a deviant, Connor offers the new android a job at DPD. As they spend more time together, lieutenant Anderson notices that the newly deviated android grows fond of his friend and starts to admire him and his achievements.And, well, Connor would lie if he said that all of these things RK900 did didn't make him feel somehow special.





	1. Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of fanfiction ever written so proceed with caution. Also English is my second language so I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> I've been deep in DBH fandom as long as I remember and the rk1700 ship caught my attention so much that certain ideas can't get out of my head. This is the first result.
> 
> I think it's very self indulgent tho, and everytime I re-read the whole fic it becomes more and more just plainly bad. It might be as well just my imagination 'cause I've actually enjoyed writting it nonetheless. And, well, the rating subject is to the readers!

Connor was rapidly looking over his shoulder at RK900's desk from time to time.

It was hard for him to not be worried about the new android at the police station. Mostly because they paired him with detective Reed, someone that threatened Connor several times and wasn't fond of any android in general. They were on a crime scene at the moment and who knows what would pop in Reed's mind..

But actually the one that seemed more concerned about one another was RK900.

Connor's first encounter with his successor didn't go very well. When he found him in CyberLife tower after converting all androids in sight, the newer unit was already activated and was trying to hunt down Connor to accomplish his mission. Obviously, predecessor shouldn't be able to win in a fight with someone that was definitely upgraded and meant to replace him but luckily there was lieutenant Anderson to help. So even if it was extremely hard to achieve and costed Connor some of his blue blood that ended up on a once perfectly clean floor he successfully made RK900 a deviant. 

Emotions were hard to understand for newly deviated android, just like they were for Connor and he almost felt bad for doing this to him against his will. He wanted to help him in this situation more than anything. After a moment of pleading from Connor's side, Hank agreed that they can give RK900 a shelter that would be Anderson's house. "But not for so long!" he demanded. "I swear I will go crazy if there's gonna be more of you in there."

So he stayed with them. And not for long, like Hank wanted. Connor made sure that RK900 understood what deviancy was and what was going on in Detroit. He picked it up fast so Connor suggested that maybe he would like to work for DPD.

RK900 agreed. That was definitely a start of something new. For everyone.

His first day there.. wasn't that bad. Everyone were actually wondering how they are going to call the new android, since two Connors would get confusing. So a lot of them decided that nickname Nines was good enough. He did not mind.

Nines it is then.

Although even if he was welcomed warmly by most people, some of them were a little intimidated by his look and how he behaved. "Still like a cold machine..." voices could be heard. Adapting to his newfound emotions was harder than for most androids so he still might act a little bit inhuman. Plus being mostly created for combat purposes doesn't help.

Nines then decided to stick with Connor and Hank. They didn't judge him and weren't looking sideways.

That was also when they noticed that Nines was really protective over his predecessor.

 _Guilt_ was the first emotion that RK900 ever felt. He felt it mere second after his deviation when he realised that his task was not to deactivate Connor anymore, but he still injured him while being on a wild rampage caused by CyberLife's programming. The whole thing had to eat him from the inside.

So now, as they worked in the same profession and place, Nines was making sure that everything's okay with Connor, no one hurt him and he was safe. That included simple messages sent via their LEDs, spending free time together to even going with him on a particularly dangerous case to be 100% certain that nothing bad will happen to RK800.

It might be a little unnerving sometimes but he only does it with good intentions and still understands that his predecessor can take care of himself. Nines could back off if Connor would assure him enough that he will be safe. He also never made assumption that he's superior to Connor, he admired his achievements at DPD and skill of blending in with humans and their emotions.

... And, well, Connor would lie if he said that all of these things Nines did didn't make him feel somehow special.

"Hey, Earth to Connor. Do you copy?"

It was Hank. Connor just realised that he probably was looking at Nines' desk for longer than he should, lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, um, yes?" android said, turning his head in lieutenants direction where he filled out the case documents at his desk.

"Don't worry, he will come back. Safe and sound, as always." Hank reassured him. "Jesus, since he started working here it's like the top important thing for you." Connor lowered his head in embarrassment. "And I thought Nines was the protective one." Anderson chuckled lightly.

Connor looked up at him. "Well, I think he is. But it's nice to return the politeness. We are... friends, after all."

Hank peered at him, with weirdly surprised eyes. "Oh, friends, you say?"

"... It doesn't look like it?" Connor was looking puzzled.

"It does but it's not like you look at him like he's the best and most beautiful android out there, not in the slightest."

Connor felt his cheeks heat up and tried to hide it a little behind his hands. "Well... he technically is, he's the most advanced model." he said, a bit muffled.

Anderson laughed "Good way of saying 'I'm infatuated by him'."

The android started frantically looking at working people that might have heard their conversation. "Please, Hank, don't say it out loud..."

Lieutenant's laugh started fading away as he raised his hand slightly in Connor's direction. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Won't happen again." He was still smiling a little though. "Ah, you know you can count on me, right? If you have a problem of some sort just... talk to me about it. I'm not saying that my advices would be useful but... still. I'm willing to help you."

Connor's stress levels seemed to go down a little. He relaxed and said with genuine smile "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"I'm sure you do." said Hank as he started to go back to his work but hesitated a little. "... I won't laugh or joke about it but what about that letter you were writing?"

Connor was about to reply to lieutenant's question but he didn't saw as someone approached his desk, stood right next to him and responded faster.

"What letter?"

He turned in his chair to identify the sound source... but he already knows this voice.

_Nines._

He quickly scanned him what felt like millisecond... but he wouldn't mind if that process would take eternity.

< _RK900 model, serial number #313 248 317 - 87, released in November 2038, named Nines._ > Basic information. What also always caught Connor's attention was his friend's appearance. Almost like him... but still different. This statement also matched their personalities.

< _Differences in appearance between RK900 unit and previous model: light gray-blue eyes, taller, more muscular._ > Features thanks to which they could be distinguished. But Connor still saw the most cosmetic changes that would be almost impossible to see for human eye. Like Nines' more defined jaw, darker hair and one octave deeper voice.

Nines stood there, looking down curiously at Connor, hands behind his back and his CyberLife jacket gone somewhere, leaving him in black, longsleeved shirt.

Taking all of the information, Connor almost forgot to reply to the asked question.

"Hey, Nines, you are finally back!" he finally greeted with warm smile. "The letter is nothing important. Just something I need to sent to someone very old that doesn't know exactly how to use new technology."

Taller one's LED flickered to light yellow, analysing the response, and quickly shifted to calm blue. "Alright. How are you? Did something interesting happened while I was away?" 

"Nothing much, we were just filling these case files. And I'm good, thank you for asking."

Hank was watching android's conversation across his desk with interest.

Blue eyed one spoke again, with worried look "Your stress levels were suspiciously high when I entered the station. Are you sure you're good?"

Well, they surely increased now. Again.

As Connor wasn't responding and just stared blankly somewhere while nervously fiddling with his hands, Nines raised his hand to put it on the other's android shoulder, his face softened. "Relax. You don't have to answer now but remember that I'm here for you and you can talk to me about anything that's worrying you, okay?"

"... Okay."

Nines slowly stood upright again. "Fine. So I'll go back to my work." He started to go towards his desk, waving slightly to Connor. "See you later."

The other one returned the wave with little smile on his dumbstruck face, then turned in his chair to look at Hank.

"First of all, you two are so damn oblivious..." lieutenant said pointing at Connor and then in Nines' direction.

Android across him found himself irritated a little. " _Hank..._ "

"Second, now you have two persons to talk to!"

Connor chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that's true."

"... And I really think you should find some time that you would spend with him and just talk out about relationship you two have." Hank meant it. "I just don't wanna see you being so fucking stressed because of his presence again, Jesus, it's stressing me too! He isn't going to do something bad to you, he really likes you, maybe a little too much."

Connor's LED was flashing bright yellow while Hank was saying all of it. He thought that maybe that wasn't a really bad idea... They would meet somewhere in a quiet and not distracting place and talk a little, spend some quality time together and maybe address their feelings for eachother. Even if the last one seemed to stress Connor the most, it still seemed like the best outcome to all of this. At least in 68%.

Hank spoke again, sounding a tad bit amused. "Well, remember that I'm still supportive of whatever you'll be doing with Nines... even if he is your upgraded clone."

" _...What?_ "

Connor didn't need help.

… Or did he?  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! Let me know what you think about it in the comments.
> 
> (btw I wanted to join rk1700 discord for any help and plain fun but I feel extremely shy and just like a burden on any chat servers so fml)


	2. Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely angsty chapter so be ready for weird android nightmares.  
> Actually I must say that out of all chapters, I'm most proud of this one.

He found himself in a completely dark room.

Standing in nothingness while angry red light of unknown source fell on his naked, unblemished body.

Connor's mind started to generate an endless list of questions. <” _What is this? Why am I here? What is happening? Who…_ ”>

<" _Who are they?_ ">

An answer started to form too, answering his own question, talking to himself.

<" _Almost like me... but still different._ ">

They stood everywhere, scattered all over the black room.

Brown eyes overwhelming and destroying him, not with kindness like his own but with furiousness.

_Different._

All of them started to go towards Connor. Slowly, calculating every step, like cats preparing for an attack.

Connor could swear that his mechanical heart is going to burst out of his chest if they are going to take a step further.

And they did.

In the blink of an eye fierce red light changed to bright and depressing blue haze.

Which was exact same colour of Connor's thirium that was now dripping and gushing out of wounds.

Cluster of predators surrounding him everywhere, their mechanical eyes now glowing with set of colours only a fire has, their outer skin glitching in some places, exposing plastic that was almost as black as the realm in which they were seconds ago. Biting, jerking and scratching Connor without mercy, pushing each other so every one could hurt him at some point, only one thing on their field of view:

**DEACTIVATE DEVIATED MODEL #313 248 317 - 51**

It all hurt, so, so much, with every twist of his wires that the monsters caused. But yet he couldn't bring himself to fight back. <" _What's the point?_ "> He let himself to be tossed in every way, not doing anything, his body limp and bloody and eyes soaked in fear. <" _There's more of them, it's impossible to win._ ">

Pain was becoming more and more palpable as more synthetic teeth and claws dipped in his weak, blue stained body while his thoughts were becoming distant and almost absent.

The light started to flashing, from blue to red, from red to blue and repeated, starting to flicker faster, messing with vision.

It's too much.

Connor started to chant a sentence in his mind even if it wouldn't help now, his optical units starting to blur out the sight, audio processors leaving him with faint booze around his ears, potentiality to touch - broken, and five words stuck in his throat.

<" _I don't want to die._ ">

<" _Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｗａｎｔ　ｔｏ　ｄｉｅ．_ ">

<" _İ̸̙̳̟̪͙̥̏ͮ̔̃̾ ̵͎̥̰̗̘͎̅̏̀̂̽d͓̪͎̘̩̮͍ͨo̵̤͕͓̱̜̹͆͐ͅn̠̺̙̼̭͛'̵̘͍͉͍ͨ̾tͨ̋ͅ ͣ̆w̶̩̒̃ͭ̋ͪ̈â̬̙͓̹͡n̢̮̮̣̰̳̝ṭ̘̝̼̳̗̲ ̫ͧ͆͟t̯͈͙̣̣̊̇ͅo͚̳͚̫͕̰͊ͥ̈́̐͠ ̫͔͕͈̻̏̓̂ͭ́͟d̼̫̦̺͕̠ĭ͎͇̻̤e̪̟͓̪ͬ̌.̣̑ͬͧ̆ͦ͆͝_ ">

\- - -

<"...What just happened?">

It didn't make sense, androids couldn't dream.

So why was he sitting on his bed, trembling with fear, tears rolling down his face, voice hoarse after a scream and-

"Jesus Christ, Connor, are you okay?!"

Hank bursted through the door to his room after hearing pain filled cry Connor managed to make because of dread that this... _nightmare_ caused. He flicked the light on and saw the android on bed with his legs close to chest, arms around them, tugging fabric of his trousers and rocking back and forth slowly, LED flashing bright red.

This view caused Hank's heart to clench from sadness it radiated, never seeing Connor in such an overwhelming state.

,,Oh God, son, please don't be scared." Hank said in a quiet, slow voice that was meant to be reassuring, while approaching the fearful android. He sat at the edge of the bed, stretching out his hands towards Connor so he could hug him. "Nothing bad is happening, you are safe."

Connor's touch with reality was slowly coming back and what he felt first was Hank's calming embrace, hands making small motions on his back.

The act was so soothing after what he just experienced, making his fears gradually evaporate. While his crying slowly stopped he returned the hug and let out a quiet and static ,,Thank you, Hank...".

"No problem. It must have been quite a nightmare, huh?"

"I was so scared, I couldn't even move..."

"It's alright, kid. Whatever happened, it's not real."

Hank started to wipe away android's tears, trying to leave traumatic events behind as he did it.

They stayed like that for a while, but they both knew they had to go to work today.

Hank slowly stood up, walking to his bedroom to pick up some clothes to wear, Connor following him.

"I suggest you to stay at home until you feel better." Hank said as he was looking through his wardrobe.

"I'm capable of doing my work, it's okay."

"You can't fool me, Con. Did you even registered what this whatever-you-were-dreaming-of did to you? Is it even possible that you can have dreams in stasis? Whatever, you are staying home."

The android knew he wouldn't win in this conversation with human that cared so much about him so he agreed. "Okay, I'll take some days off."

"Alrighty then." Hank went to the bathroom to wash quickly and change to clothes he gathered as Connor sat on the sofa in the next room, petting sleepy St. Bernard that just woke up and wanted some attention from his robo-friend.

When Hank finished getting ready to work and grabbed his jacket he smiled a little to himself seeing Sumo and Connor happy together, the dog wagging his tail wildly, jumping around a little and the android chuckling lightly at animal's enthusiastic reactions.

"I guess I have no choice to stay at home and just cuddle Sumo."

"That's the spirit. So, I'll be going."

Connor turned around on the sofa. "Wait, Hank."

"What is it?"

"Tell Nines that everything's okay with me and he shouldn't worry."

"Sure thing."  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, Connor will not suffer like that anymore


	3. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of the second chapter: "tell him that he shouldn't worry"
> 
> next chapter's title: w o r r y
> 
> also hello, I still have no idea how androids work but I'm trying my best

It's been three days.

Connor finally arrived back to DPD alongside with Hank that drove them to the precinct.

He thought that is enough to get over the nightmare. It still was odd to him why he experienced this and how it sent shivers through his circuits when he replayed the memory but it wasn't that bad, he could ignore it for a while and focus more on work.

Hank on the other hand wished Connor would stay at home longer but who could stop one of the most advanced androids?

If it's about it, Connor also missed Nines.

The younger android seemed quiet this whole time. Well, he usually didn't talk much but it was different with Connor. In his presence Nines felt more relaxed and was even attempting to smile, mimicking the way anyone at the precinct would have smiled.

Connor missed all those moments where he would have taught Nines something new, seeing the younger android's reactions even if sometimes they were a little bit less intense than his own. But he understood why it was like this.

He will never forget how Nines' cold eyes suddenly filled with warm and newfound curiosity when Hank took them both with Sumo to a dog park. How Nines petted and played with all the dogs and didn't wanted to leave. It's Connor's favourite file in his memory bank. _Happy_ with his-

<"... I'm drifting off again.">

Connor realized that he was looking at Nines' desk, lost in his thoughts, for too long. _Again_.

Younger android was nowhere to be found. Probably at another mission. But this time Connor was right next to the desk, a _letter_ in his hand.

He lied when he said it had something to do with some old lady he was talking to a week ago, something case related.

It was something he was writing for Nines.

He wanted to leave it here for him to read and have something more than a faded conversations through their LEDs but now he was unsure. What if Nines would just brush it off? Maybe Connor's emotions that he poured onto old paper would be a total nonsense for his still mechanically analytical friend?

Sometimes he hated how deviancy was affecting his way of processing situations making him an overthinking mess.

"Another one? This guy has no chill..."

Hank's voice that was coming from his desk snapped him back to reality.

Connor had to decide quickly whether he wanted to leave the letter on the desk or not.

<"... Ah, fuck it."> Connor thought to himself as letter landed on Nines' desk. If he wouldn't do it what would be the point of writing that goddamn letter.

"What is it Hank?" Connor said as he approached the lieutenant. Hank walked to sit in his desk, leaving clear view for the android.

And what he saw definitely shook him.

 _On his desk lied three blue roses_.

"I think it's not hard to guess who's been leaving them here." Hank said as Connor sat on his chair, taking one of the flowers in his hands, scanning, examining it. < _Blue roses are often portrayed in literature and art as symbols of love, prosperity, or immortality._ > "It's been only three days, you know, but- He looked rather sad when I told him you would be absent for a while. He didn't know what to do with himself when all the work was done." Hank was looking at Connor's hand that was caressing blue petals of the rose, android's LED spinning light yellow. "Not gonna lie, he looks like a lost puppy without you. Who would have thought..."

Connor wanted to respond, with words, actions, whatever, at what Hank was telling him. But even if he would knew how, a familiar, unpleasant voice could be heard by everyone at the station, completely unnerving him.

"Somebody help me carry this stupid pile of scrap metal!"

As Connor turned around what he saw made his stress levels spike up.

Gavin was poorly carrying Nines, _wounded Nines_ , with thirum dripping down from a big shot wound in his left arm.

Connor immediately let go of the rose and shot up from his chair to quickly run up to Nines.

"Detective Reed, I told you I can take care of myself-" Nines told Gavin with scolding look but as he heard Connor jogging to him his face suddenly softened, smile appearing. "Hi Connor."

"Nines, hi-" Connor nervously blurted out as he raised his hands to examine the horrifying injury that the taller android didn't seem to care about much. "What happened to you?"

Unfortunately, the one to answer the question was Reed. "This fucker thought it was a good idea to get himself shot by our suspect for defending those android child models! Stupid tin cans." He hissed the last part, with his flailing hands now crossed over his chest, looking with distaste at the two androids before him.

"When are you going to stop hating them so much? You're such an asshole, Reed. They are all going through some rough shit, not like you that just chose to be a jerk. " It was Hank that walked over to them, trying to distract and stop Gavin's loathing being aimed at the two androids concerned about each other that were standing before them.

"Connor, I'm fine. It's nothing serious." Nines was saying with calming voice that was meant to reassure worried Connor, who was covering the taller one's injury with his hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

"We must bear the wound..." Connor's stress seemed to decrease now as he even managed a weak smile aimed for the taller android. "Out of the gifts you got me this one is worst."

Nines seemed to understand what his friend meant and returned the smile with exact same weakness.

Unluckily, Reed had the nerve to speak again. "Gifts? Is this courting shit allowed? What the fuck is this!"

Connor immediately saw how Gavin's mocking words affected the other android. His eyebrows furrowed together and small smile left his features. One could see that the fist of his uninjured arm tightened in anger, transferring it somewhere else than one of the annoying detective's body parts. For now.

Nines turned slowly in Gavin's direction with raised face, words leaving his mouth with audible wrath and distaste. "Tell something even close to that again to my face and I'll pour your disgusting boiling coffee over you."

A wicked smile left Reed's face replacing it with shock. "What the _fuck_ did you just said to me-!" he yelled out with his fist ready to strike Nines but the android didn't even move an inch.

Hank grabbed Gavin's hand just in time before it would collide with the android that wasn't even a little moved by his partner's destructive actions. "Give them a break, for God's sake!"

"Let's go Nines." Connor told his taller friend, guiding them both to the break room where he could repair the damage.

\---

"I suggest you to go to CyberLife for better repair." Connor talked as he pulled out tiny little pieces of shells from the shot and bandaged the wound. "We don't have enough thirium here and, most importantly, spare parts. Also this isn't hurting you, right?"

"It's not. I turned down my touch sensors."

|" _Funny, isn't it? How I am worried about you even if you are stronger than me._ "|

Both androids were sitting on the sofa, to make things go easier and faster since it helped to reach and reperate the injury.  
What also helped was that Nines took off his pierced and bloody shirt so it was only put on his one shoulder but who would have thought that it would also make Connor's curiosity grow even more?

He has always been curious about his successor. Observing how different their ways of thinking were, how he was more chatty with people while his friend preferred to work alone, how he was carefree while his friend was more reserved, the list went on and on.

But what now caught Connor's attention more was Nines' physical appearance.

He was wondering... did their hair felt different? Was his muscles so clearly marked and exposed everywhere? Does he have freckles somewhere like his predecessor? Questions won't end but unfortunately the answers were now out of reach.

|" _Your icey blue eyes make people shiver but they fill me with illogically warm feeling across my chest. What could that mean?_ "|

"Okay, it's done..." Connor said as he wrapped up last piece of bandage and clipped it so it won't fall off. "Your jacket is pierced the same as the shirt. Would you like to take mine for now?"

"It will be a little too small."

"But you'll fit. And it's only for today. I... might get you a new one if you want. It wouldn't be from CyberLife though but I'm sure you'll like it."

"Okay, I'm willing to see what you will choose."

They stood up at the same time. Connor took off his grey jacket and handed it to Nines. When he put it on, it indeed was a little too small, but the older android analyzed that he found this sight cute and wondered if it would trigger the same reaction in Nines if Connor would wear younger one's jacket.

Connor thought what he wanted to say before they returned to their desks and spoke. "Can I hug you?"

It probably wasn't something Nines expected to hear but he agreed. "Of course you can hug me."

Connor didn't hesitate and immediately wrapped his arms around taller's form, burying his face in the crook of Nines' neck. Strong arms slowly rested on older android's back, making a few experimental motions on his blades.

"I'm glad that nothing worse happened to you." came out muffled. "And... thank you for the roses."

"...Of course."

They had to go back to work now.

Connor was the first to pull off but still held onto Nines, never wanting this embrace to end.

"Nines, what would you say to meet at the Anderson's house, only two of us? And Sumo, of course."

"It sounds like a good idea. You would tell me what's stressing you lately?" blue eyed one said as he caressed Connor's hand that he held.

Well, this is what kinda stressed him. Those soft, rare touches or glances that his successor would initiate. At the same time he didn't mind, it was... good kind of stress, if it even was possible. But now adding horrible flashbacks of his nightmare it really should be taken care of.

"Y-yes, I plan on it."

"Very well."

"Does tomorrow evening, 5:00pm, would be okay?"

"Sure, I will save this date into my system's clock."

"Alright." Connor let it out breathless, although he didn't even need to breathe. "So I'll see you later."

"Bye, Connor."

They turned and went, each towards his place of work.

\---

"Hank, could I ask you to leave the house tomorrow for some time from 5:00pm? Please?"

"Well, well, well, did you finally asked Nines for some private times? But why at my house?"

"I did it, indeed, and I choose it since I feel most comfortable there."

"Well, I can't argue with that, right? House is yours tomorrow evening. But stay off the couch."

"Understandable. And thank you."

"Glad we could finally find the solution for all of this. Wishing you luck, son."

rA9, he will need it.

|" _I wish I could envelop and cherish every part of your being. Emotions are weird and scary but I want to experience them with you.  
I want you to feel happy and safe.  
Just like you make me feel._"|  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even want to know how many times I used cursive in this lmao
> 
> I remember being angry that I couldn't write the last parts of this chapter like I wanted so sorry if it seems half assed.


	4. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could probably make up some excuses why I haven't uploaded another chapter in a while but the truth is: I am embarassed and ashamed to the limit for writing this whole fic from this chapter starting.  
> I hope it's not as cringy as I think it is, oh dear god-

Connor supposed he could feel love.

He had felt it pouring onto him many times before. He felt it from his friends like Markus in the form of companionship and kindness, he felt it from Hank in the form of protectiveness and liability like connection in human family, he even felt it from his animal companion, Sumo, that is incredibly happy any time he sees the android.

But anything he knew about this emotion was different with Nines. 

It was different kind of love.

Consistent of inquisitive physical touch, heartfelt confessions and receiving admirable gifts. All of this left Connor troubled but he still found these actions between them really enjoyable. He just didn't know what to do next.

Did he wanted to make next step? And what would that step even be?

Connor knew theoretically how relationships worked. But anything related to them was suddenly hard to do if it had something to do with you.

He loudly sighed. "What should I do, Sumo?"

The dog tilted his head at android's words, whining lightly, ears perking up.

"You probably don't have such emotional problems as me and everyone else... It's easier, isn't it?" He kept talking to Sumo, petting him gently, knowing that there is no way the dog would answer and help him in any way.

It's a few minutes before Nines comes to visit him.

Connor is sitting on the sofa with Sumo in a dim lighted room that left everything with partly warm aura, mindlessly petting the dog behind his floppy ears, his thoughts again wrapping around what's going to happen soon.

Would that be considered a date? He didn't know, even if Hank was still joking about it that way. He was joking about the whole thing with Connor and Nines a lot but there was no bite to it, it was just his way of dealing with the whole situation and he still wanted to help the two oblivious androids.

" _That warm feeling across my chest when I see him... Is that 'love'?_ "

" _Well, I don't know how your robo thingies work inside there but... Yes. You have all signs of someone smitten, actually._ "

" _It's that visible?_ "

" _I guess you really do become human. Even if a little bit narcissistic one._ "

" _Hank, it is not-_ "

...!

His train of thoughts and memories was suddenly stopped as doorbell started ringing.

Connor immediately stood up and walked to the door unlocking it, not wanting for the other android to wait any longer.

"Hello Connor."

 _There he was._ Standing before him, organised as usual, looking greatly and regal in an almost vantablack turtleneck that Connor got him when they first met, holding gray CyberLife jacket in one hand and something in the other but it was hidden behind his back.

Connor couldn't help but smile at the view before him. "Hi Nines! Please, come in." he greeted, stepping back slightly so that the other would enter.

As he did, still trying to cover what he kept hiding behind his back, he handed the jacket to Connor. "Thank you for lending me it."

"No problem." the smaller android said, hanging it on a hanger next to the door.

Then they both heard Sumo trotting to Nines with tail wagging in every direction, demanding petting from the guest. Though Nines could only do it with one hand since the other was occupied for a while. <"What could he bring here?">

"Hello doggie." Nines greeted warmly with brightened face and genuine smile he could only manage when looking at something he truly loved. This view was absolutely melting Connor's thirium pump into a puddle.

As Nines finished giving his attention to Sumo, Connor had to ask what was bothering him now.

"What are you hiding there?" pointing to the arm that was almost completely hidden.

"It's... something that I also wanted to give you as a gift. But I wanted to give it to you personally." Nines answered, finally revealing said gift.

It was a dog plushie. Medium sized, resembling a Golden Retriever dog, with fluffy fur of grain color, small pink tongue out and happy brown eyes. Connor looked at it with amazement, how purely generous Nines was for him.

"It's so adorable." he took the plushie in his hands, petting its head like he would any other dog, feeling it's warm and fluffiness. "Thank you, Nines." he said holding the little dog close to his chest, looking up at the taller android that had genuine smile on his face, whole expression only readable as happiness.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Connor put the plushie on one of the tables and sat on the sofa, Nines following him. "I'm sorry, I've actually never asked where you went after you had to left this house."

"Everytime all my work is done I stay at DPD station, in the android charger." Nines answered as if it was something natural and obvious but it didn't seem like that to Connor and his expression saddened a little.

"Wouldn't you like to have a home? Something on your own?"

That caused Nines' LED to go yellow.

"I... I don't know. I don't need it. But if all android's rights will pass in government I suppose I'll have to find myself one."

It pained Connor how Nines still would treat himself like an object, a machine. He thought that having an absolute bastard as a work partner and being called 'second deviant hunter' on the streets by other androids only deepened all of this.

" _He's not like that. Leave him alone!_ "

" _If I will ever see him close to me with a gun I swear I'll be the one to shoot first!_ "

" _...Connor, why are everyone like this?_ "

Connor felt a need to say something, something that will reassure his friend and one option seemed like the best one.

"When I will find an apartment for myself you can live with me."

Nines looked up at him, surprised. "And it wouldn't be a problem for you?"

"No." he answered, shyly taking his friend's hand, embracing it and sharing warmth. "It would be enjoyable, even." 

Nines LED returned to calm, swirling blue, small smile appeared on his face again and he squeezed back Connor's hand. "Thank you." he answered as he leaned himself onto the other android's shoulder.

This gesture was something surprising for Connor but he couldn't say 'no' to Nines showing him affection. He felt honoured that the younger one only acted like this in his presence, never with anyone else.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence and caressing hands, their artificial breaths gradually synching, looking at Sumo from the corner of the eye that was now chewing on a purple plush toy that Hank bought him few days ago. They felt content and completely stress free.

But suddenly Nines straightened up again, looked into Connor's eyes and questioned "Could you tell me why you were absent those three days?"

...Oh well, here goes the stress again.

This was a tricky question. He wanted to tell Nines what he saw in his painful nightmare but it had something to do with his fear of deactivation. And this fear would turn into reality if CyberLife still had control over him, exchanging him for a better model, _RK900_.

Connor didn't want Nines to think he's scared of him. Because he is not. So he decided to tell half of the truth.

He casted his eyes down and breathed in "I- know it doesn't make sense but- I had a dream, like humans do. A series of sensations in my mind when I was in stasis. And it wasn't..." removing his hand from the embrace "...pleasant."

Nines still watched him and listened carefully, despite elder's closing off.

Connor's LED suddenly turned into red, the same color as the light from the abyss, his eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed in an agonizing way. "I was dying, Nines. In this nightmare I was _dying_ and I could feel the pain so vividly, it still _hurts_ -" his voice practically trembled on the last word, like he was about to cry again and he couldn't take it anymore, hiding his face behind his hands.

Nines didn't hesitate and immediately wrapped his arms securely around overwrought android before him, starting to make reassuring motions with his hands and nuzzling Connor's dark brown hair, everything an act to comfort him and see him cheerful again. "Don't cry, Eights. Nothing's going to happen to you, I'm here." said with tender voice.

Even if Connor wanted to cry he was deprived of all his tears, dry sobbing into his friend's turtleneck and clutching onto the black fabric of it.

But he couldn't stand being this miserable every time someone brought that horrific dream up. <"It wasn't real... Nothing like that is going to happen. It's just my mind toying with me."> He had enough.

As Connor started to gradually relax and return calming touches on his friend's body, Nines slowly pulled out of the embrace and moved one of his hands to Connor's face, caringly caressing his cheek. "Are you alright?"

<" _Hold me again and I will be even more than alright._ "> was left unsaid. Connor blushed lightly at his thoughts. And at the fact that their faces were now so close... "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, Nines." Connor responded with little smile appearing on his face.

Nines returned the smile but Connor saw that the other android's stress levels risen a little and his face was flushed too. His eyes wandered a bit but then returned to Connor's face, aquamarine eyes piercing the other agate ones. "Since you showed me empathy and understanding I always wanted to try something new with you. Do you trust me?"

Connor was taken aback by Nines' confession. He can't say no, he's too curious. And just simply because answer to the question is obvious. "Of course I trust you."

Connor's mechanical heart quickened its beats when Nines moved even closer to his face and closed the distance between their lips, doing something they both longed for all this time of uncertainty but weren't aware of.

Connor thought his entire system was going to shut down. Because of one action that he swore it could burn all his circuits.

But then it struck to him that neither of them did something like this before. They were sitting still without any programming telling them what to do next.

Fortunately Connor's curiosity took over as he started lightly moving his lips on Nines' ones, experimenting and feeling totally new sensations. He smiled to himself when his partner reciprocated with same interest and they started kissing properly.

Connor wondered, would what they are doing be considered as narcissistic like Hank was sometimes saying? It didn't quite matched. He wasn't interested in his appearance but in Nines'. They share similar body and the key word here is 'similar'. They are not the same and that was enough for Connor to not stop appreciating his target of adoration.

Their eyes were closed, trying to reject anything that could distract them in their view, focusing only on thrills their bodies felt, trying to savour every moment of it.

Unless the bodily action started to be too intense for them now. They pulled apart looking into each other's dazed eyes, Nines still holding Connor's face.

"So... this is what a kiss feels like." Nines was the first to speak, even if a little out of breath.

Connor chuckled briefly "Well, it actually felt... _really good_."

It was odd. He felt like he was going to deactivate right here right now or experience something similar to human's passing out, losing contact with reality. But at the same time he felt warm, so warm it hurted and was starting to fulfill him wholly, on levels he couldn't describe.

When he looked at Nines he could tell he was being scanned. But not like before, this time it felt like he was being _adored_.

"If you don't mind I would like to repeat our newly discovered activity." Nines spoke. "For... science."

Connor huffed a light laugh through his nose at how Nines couldn't exactly admit to wanting more kisses from him. But then he gave him what he wished for, gently grabbing his partner's face, tilting it to get a better angle and meeting craving lips with his again, their kissing becoming more and more frequent.

<" _More..._ ">

Connor felt weird wanting this, something so new and undiscovered, something he never felt before. But he wanted to explore.

Not breaking the kiss he started to gently push on Nines' shoulders so that he can lean on the couch with his back. Almost like his partner just preconstructed his need, Nines did what was expected of him and then grabbed Connor putting him on his lap, legs on either side of his thighs.

Connor thought that even if he was now above his partner it was still Nines that had control. The latter held his mate close to him by the waist, strongly and firmly, excluding moving or getting away. Nines started to move his lips down bit by bit from Connor's lips to his jawline and ending on his neck, leaving there a few ravishing kisses that left the older moaning. Connor was definitely startled that such a sound could come out of his mouth and he quickly lifted one of his hands to cover it, the other finding its way to Nines' hair and completely messing it up from it's usual organised state.

"Shame, I wanted to hear you, Con." Deep low voice against soft skin imitation which drowned from ministrations that sent shivers right to the core.

Connor whined, obediently taking his hand off his face and giving his partner a chance to hear him again. He himself could only hear something that sounded like 'very well' directed to his ear, as Nines rested his head on older's shoulder and moved his hands to Connor's white shirt starting to slowly unbutton it, briefly making contact with skin that was hidden under the clothing.

<"Wait...">

When Connor's sensors ceased to be so overloaded with fleshy frivolities he started to process the whole situation with more thought.

The whole ambience faltered when he grabbed his partner's hands by the wrists that were halfway through his shirt's buttons.

They were completely still, the only audible thing in the room was the sound of their thirium pumps that were beating quickly.

Nines was concerned and looked up at him, his voice asking ever so softly "Connor, is something wrong?".

Connor couldn't look him in the eye, his brows furrowed, only looking empty at the way he unworthily held Nines' hands.

He so didn't want to say his insecurities out loud. But he felt that if he wasn't going to it wouldn't give him peace.

With the last shreds of confidence he peered up at impossibly soft and worried blue gaze that Nines' eyes emanated and he asked "Do you really want to be with someone like me?"

Nines just tilted his head slightly to the side, a quirk he probably picked up from Connor himself.

The older android shook his head "It's just- Why would you want to be with someone that is an old, outdated version of your model?" miserable dark eyes looking down at delicate hands holding other slightly bigger ones. "You were built to be better than me. What is the point of keeping me around then?"

Both of their LEDs were madly swirling in various shades of yellow.

Then it was Nines that looked down at their hands with such a hurt expression that Connor started to curse himself internally for even bringing up a tough topic like this in an incredibly euphoric moment and making someone that he deeply cared for to appear hurt. He never wanted to be cause of that and watch ensuing miserableness of Nines who was still discovering new unknown emotions. For now he only wanted to see him happy and safe from any pain.

Connor loosened up the grip on his partner's hands and let his ones be intertwined with Nines', whose face was now bathed with a mixture of emotions he couldn't quite describe, something between longing, sadness and torment.

"Connor, just because I'm technically more advanced than you doesn't make you inferior. You are wonderful member of DPD and solved many difficult cases that even I probably wouldn't because of my lack of more advanced social protocols. We are both various individuals, especially after deviancy, and none of us can be truly superior to one another. That is not what I would presume and I've never wanted to give off such a vibe like that for you to think this way."

It started to look like such an evident facts. Connor actually felt... relieved by what Nines were saying and stopped being so tense. Even if he wanted to teach him new emotions and how to show them, now he was glad that Nines' deep rooted analytical thinking was still present and calmed Connor's turbulent emotions. And if the roles were about to be reversed someday, Connor would be always joyful to repay and help Nines with his distressing programming, like he was always doing since they met.

But that was not all. Nines expression started to morph into something more sensitive and peaceful. "Besides if I didn't made it clear, I have always admired you. You showed me so many new things that I wouldn't enjoy nor feel if I would still be an emotionless machine. All of this is- weird and scary but I'm... _happy_ that I can experience it with you. I wouldn't trade those feelings for anything else. I wouldn't be myself without you. I cherish every second I spend with you." He had a smile on his face but some of the Nines' words were trembling on his lips, sounding like he didn't know what to do about being so divinely overwhelmed with all these feelings he felt towards Connor.

They both retracted the skin on their hands, showing white material that glowed with nautical blue, sharing little pieces of emotional information.

Connor received a brief message that contained even more meaning. >" _No one would understand me more than my dearest predecessor._ "<

It was Connor's turn to don't know what to do. He was still always taken-aback how pure Nines' feelings were for him, he couldn't stop his smile from growing. He had to utilize his emotions somewhere so he grabbed younger one's face and hugged it close to his chest, feather lightly kissing Nines' top of the head while giggling softly from omnipresent bliss, stroking his smooth hair with hands that were still bare of skin with intention to make the act even more pleasing, more than any human could imagine. Nines' smile widened even more and he firmly wrapped his arms around Connor's waist, nuzzling his face into creased white shirt and enjoying the affection that Connor showered him in. They clinged to each other in euphoric bliss.

"I'm sorry, Nines. I would like to change my words from before. I am so happy you want to be with me."

"Of course I want to. And I would like to apologize too. I did it many times already but I am so sorry that I have threaten and hurt you before..."

Both of their expressions saddened but they still sat in an embrace.

"Don't beat up yourself about it, Nines. Remember that it wasn't you. I already forgave you."

"... I know. Thank you. But I feel like it must have affected me at some point. Because when you were scared of your dream I was so afraid I could hurt you too that it didn't even occur to me that if I didn't checked on you it probably hurted you even more." He buried his face deeper into mess of the shirt, poorly attempting to hide, ashamed. "I'm sorry." said so weakly and muffled.

Connor rested his cheek on Nines head and hugged him even more tightly, trying to soothe his tensed up artificial muscles. "I understand, Nines. But don't blame yourself. I was really fine that day and your gifts that I got later made me feel better and being cared for by you."

Connor gently pulled Nines out of the hug, hands holding his strong broad shoulders while he transferred his memories of receiving the presents.

"Alright, I believe you." Nines smiled. "No need for that."

Return of the warm expression.

They stayed like this for a while, looking at each other and taking in those moments that they are going through.

Then Connor spoke up. "So we were both afraid? And unnecessarily, as it turns out. I was scared that you wouldn't want to be with me while you were scared you would hurt me, if we get any closer."

"Well, I guess fear is a very strong feeling that is not easy to overcome."

"Luckily it turns out both of our fears were unreasonable and now we are happy."

Nines huffed a light chuckle. "Affirmative."

Suddenly his glance again became demanding, just as before during their much more carnal activities. He then brought his mouth closer to Connor's and ran his pinkish tongue over smooth lips before him, seeking invitation. "Shall we continue?"

Rather than reply with words, Connor parted his lips and let their tongues meet, closing the space between them in a proper kiss.

Being so overwhelmed with the information it provided him, since their tongues are the best analysers ever created, he couldn't stop himself from moaning and attempting to create more proximity by getting his body closer to his partner's, wanting to feel him wholly and thoroughly.

Nines must have experience the same reaction from what their bodies gave them since the sounds he made started conversely changing from groans to low humming. He wrapped his arms even more strongly than before around Connor's form, the older android doing the same thing around his neck.

Connor now started to be even angry at the piece of clothing he bought Nines, wanting it to be off of him in this moment.

Younger of the two started to break loose and, while still not breaking the kiss, he gently shifted their bodies so Connor was laid down on his back on the sofa, with Nines above him that supported his body on his arms which hands were clasped in Connor's on either side of his head.

Skin on their palms was retracted all the time, creating a link between them that shared everything they felt to one another, every touch and movement doubled in sense and leaving them with electrical waves across their whole bodies.

Nines still tightly held Connor's hands, depriving him of any possibility to move them. He broke their sloppy kiss, licking off artificial saliva from his lips and started to move them fondly across the face of android beneath him that panted and whined after losing the feel of other's mouth connected with his. "Needy, are we?" Nines asked hearing his partner's pleasing wails. He moved his lips down to Connor's neck and started to nibble on skin imitation there, right after gently licking the place he bit. His partner reacted positively to such treatment and arched his back in response, feeling an electric shock struck through his spine, trying to be even closer to Nines despite his hands being strongly trapped which limited his movements a little.

All these acts took Connor back into his memories, when in the past he could feel even jealous of Nines' strength and how he could do exhausting physical tasks like it was nothing. Then after some time he surprisingly started to adore it and admire his successor's amazing possibilities, respecting him.

Now he discovered that experiencing Nines' strength in certain ways could feel even _pleasurable_.

As he returned from his thoughts to himself, he saw through half lidded eyes how Nines was going with his kisses lower and lower on slightly exposed chest, stopping in a place where small blue circle was and gave off azure aura, lightly illuminating face before it that was slightly hidden by dark brown unruly strands of hair which Connor proudly misplaced like this before.

The view before him was truly beautiful but as he opened his eyes after such a long time and started to scan the surroundings he remembered where they decided to fondle with each other. Somewhere where owner of the house forbade them.

<"Hank's couch...">

Connor quickly looked back at Nines that actually stopped doing anything and just simply laid his head down on Connor's chest, listening to the thumps of his pump regulator that kept thirium flowing through his veins, keeping him alive. He closed his eyes and looked so peaceful, almost like he was asleep.

Connor thought his wires and circuits are going to practically melt from burning warmth he felt, seeing such a dear gesture from someone that was considered cold, emotionless machine by almost everybody else. His brows furrowed in a sad manner but his smile couldn't be any more beaming. 

Connor's face was blushing with the same amount of blue as Nines', he noted. He felt that the grip on his hands loosened completely so he pulled them from underneath Nines' limp ones, skin on them coming back, and brought his palms to caress Nines' soft hair.

Connor felt a barely heard whisper against his chest. "I'm sorry, Eights, I just... really wanted to do that." 

He responded equally quietly "Don't apologize, Nines. It's really nice and calming... Although I think we should leave the couch. You're almost falling from it." he let out a small laugh on the last sentence, since what he stated was true. The couch was a bit too small for two big androids like them and one of Nines' legs hung on the outside.

Nines snarled audibly at what his partner was saying, which made Connor laugh once more. He didn't want to leave right now.

"Come on, we will be more comfortable in my bed..."

That seemed to determine Nines more.

He lazily opened his eyes and left one last kiss on the older android's thirium pump, slowly sitting up and standing at the same time with Connor to which he couldn't stop clinging, taking his hand and waiting for him to guide him.

Connor didn't want to waste the time they had left and quickly trotted with Nines and a big smile on his face to his bedroom that was an old abandoned room he refurbished with Hank so he could have a little place for his own.

When they were finally there, in a dark space where only their madly swirling LEDs were the most visible, Connor locked the door in the blink of an eye and was immediately pressed with his back against it by Nines who smashed their lips together once more this day, starting a fight for dominance with their tongues that Connor would probably gladly loose.

They intertwined their hands together, retracting the skin, showing rapidly blue glowing material and sharing exactly the same thought they were thinking about in this moment.

><" _This is going to be the best night of our lives._ "><

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look back at myself and think  
> what a perv


	5. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time I'm embarassed because its cheesy asf lol  
> what was I even thinking when I wrote all of this

His eyelids started to slowly open up.

Connor was in his room and it was almost middle of the night. He could tell that because of the fact that the room was almost dark, only lightly lit by some small purple night lights he recently bought but also thanks to the moonlight that came through a window that was probably ajar because he felt a slight chill of upcoming spring on his shoulders.

Everything he saw was bathed in amethyst haze.

Connor started to realize in what position he was in. He layed naked in his bed, cuddled to someone's hot body, skin against skin. His head was on their bare chest and tucked closely under their chin, his arm covering the form before him. He felt another arm behind his back pulling the dark blue duvet higher to cover his shoulders, protecting them from unpleasant cold.

Connor felt a sweet kiss planted on his head and heard the most familiar, endearing voice to him "Hello, darling."

The sound of Nines' voice made him feel coated with warm affection, recalling safety in his powerful arms that hugged him so willingly and softly. He nuzzled closer to his lover and squeezed his strong shoulder. "Hi, sweetie."

Even if they already used a lot of pet names for each other a while ago, usage of them still made their 'hearts' flutter.

Connor propped himself up on his arm to look at Nines' face framed with bliss, hair messy after their fun and a blue blush that reached his collarbones. He presumed he looked very similar, apart from deep grey-blue irises that told the story of intense longing. "My systems have crashed, didn't they?"

"Yes, I suppose you overheated. I got worried for a while." Nines answered, bringing his hand up to gently caress Connor's warm cheek with his knuckles. "But you remember everything, right? You really enjoyed yourself."

"I do. And you are always so collected... It was interesting to see you lose control like that." Connor teased with a sly smile, tracing small circles with his fingers in the flushed place between Nines' collarbones.

"Well, I don't mind losing myself in you." Nines responded, slightly raising himself on his arms to reach his lover's exposed neck with his lips.

Connor had to close his eyes and bite lightly on his lip remembering the events from a few minutes ago, while Nines sucked on one of the many possessive marks he left on his lover's neck before, which was already thoroughly worshipped. Connor remembered getting every single one of them.

_"I want you all just for myself."_

His successor's breathy and demanding voice still echoed in his head.

Nines pulled back from the marked neck, resting his head back on some big white pillows under him, although his hand and gaze didn't left Connor's face. He started to move his palm towards his lips, gently brushing against them, feeling their softness.

When Connor looked down at the action, he stuck out his tongue and started delicately licking fingers before him, giving in to his curious urge.

When he looked back up with his dark eyes at Nines whose face was now decorated with pleased smirk, he felt beyondly embarrassed and quickly let go off the hand, practically pouting at his action and letting out quiet upset purrs. He lowered his body to lay on his lover and hide his blushing face in the crook of Nines' neck.

Connor felt arms wrapping around his body, one hand petting his chaotic strands of hair, and heard his mate laughing lightly. "Don't worry, it's still cute how shy you are sometimes."

He giggled over the compliment, sound of it reverberating through their closely tucked bodies. After that, he shifted his body into position in which he woke up before, hugging Nines close to himself.

As they laid in comfortable silence and comfy bed, Nines actually couldn't let go of one thing that traversed his mind.

"When we- interfaced... and could go through each other's memories... I saw your nightmare. Clearly and vividly." Nines declared with hesitant voice, his face turning back into his usual worried and cold glance.

He felt Connor's grip on his arm tightening from returned fear, his hand was shaking. "I'm so sorry, Nines, I didn't want you to see that-" he said with sobbing voice.

"Don't be sorry, my dear." Nines immediately reacted and pulled the dark duvet even higher than before, to create a sense of shelter for Connor. He squeezed him even more tightly and retracted the skin on his hands, trying to send him as much comforting thoughts as he could while rubbing his arms and scalp.

Connor's stress levels shot up a bit when Nines said about the dream so he started to calmly reassure him with words. "I understand where your fear came from and you don't have to explain anything." then, after a beat "I'm still not sure where this sudden urge for care ignated in me but I'm certain of one thing. You have suffered enough and now if anyone or anything will even think about hurting you - I will always protect you, no matter what."

A heartfelt and honest promise. That everything will be alright. Easing both of their minds for a while, creating a safe place in their time continuum.

It helped to decrease Connor's stress levels but they were still too high. Nines didn't want him being stressed in his embrace. He saw a single tear on his lover's cheek and gently wiped it off, his other palm starting to repeatedly wind one of Connor's particular unruly strand of hair on his finger.

He started to go through some positive memories, something that would distract their attention from unpleasant events. There was one that he did not have time to tell.

Nines face softened and his voice became more slow paced, just because of recalling that one specific remembrance. "I've read your letter that you left on my desk days ago."

"And... applying for our current state you didn't think that what I wanted to tell you there was nonsensical?" Connor's words came out a bit muffled by the duvet but there could be heard a more peaceful tone in his voice, which filled Nines with gleeful feeling. He slowly retracted his skin back, seeing that he successfully eradicated other's fears, but his embrace remained unchanged.

"Of course I didn't. When I read it I was positively surprised how well you described what you feel. Because I feel the same." Nines responded, looking down and being blessed by seeing Connor's little smile growing because of his words. "This also caused my systems to heat up, mostly on my face. Unfortunately, even if I tried to hide it, there was a high chance that detective Reed saw it across our desks. He's probably going to joke about it a lot in the future."

Connor huffed a small sigh through his nose. "Don't worry, he will find another topic to laugh at in span of a few days. Besides, you showing emotions will never be something to make stupid jokes about."

He heard low purrs caused by his words reverberating through chest he laid his head on so he nuzzled to the sound source, making them even more audible.

Connor thought it is such a weird contrast. He was supposed to feel nothing but fear around Nines, not safety and glee like he did now.

Supposed to be afraid of a machine reaching out to kill and replace him that was now gone and revealed a charming person who was kind enough to protect him, to learn about the world around the two of them together.

"You are so adorable." Connor proclaimed, not even fully processing his words. Purrs he was listening to turned into one single growl.

"No, I'm not." his mate retorted sounding slightly irritated but he could tell it wasn't meant to be serious.

"You think you are _not_?" Connor half-shouted, propping himself up on his arms to be over Nines and look straight into his eyes with his mischievous ones and a playful grin. "I will have to use my high negotiation abilities on you."

Younger of the two wanted to get his way but he couldn't hide the rising corner of his mouth from one side caused by amusement. "I-If one of us has to have a rank of being cute then it's you. I was designed differently, to look intimidating and repulsive."

"Well, I don't care, you are cute!" the older one responded and started to nuzzle the other's face with his causing him to squirm.

"No!-" Nines protested with broken voice, gripping Connor's shoulders but not being able to even slightly push him off of himself. "I'm blushing again..."

Connor's lighthearted laugh echoed in the room. "Alright, I will stop torturing you like this." he said sitting up on Nines' waist with folded legs on either side, the duvet sliding down his back exposing both of their warm bodies, intertwining Nines' hands in his and looking down with tilted head at the view before him.

His lover's powerful body bathed in purple and blue lights that were interwoven unevenly in a dark room, with smooth disheveled dark hair splayed out on a bunch of milky white pillows and blue steel eyes protruding from the entire color palette surrounding them.

He stares at him, at his perfect form he was gifted with and at one specific element which was LED on his right temple, now slowly swirling with calming blue but always reminding them that they were androids.

Beauty was aesthetic property of being dictated by human society, not made for understanding by someone like them, creatures with blue liquid travelling through their entity that made them 'alive'.

But so called 'deviancy' brought up new, surprising emotions and sensations everyday with even plenty more to experience in the future.

However right now Connor realizes one thing born in the depths of his core. While looking at Nines, admiring his being inside and out. The whole room was so quiet, making the thumps of their thirium pumps extremely audible.

He never thought he would experience something like this, and in addition even so intimately. Their artificial hearts being offered to one another so openly and without fear that both of them could be destroyed. Two androids trusting each other and sharing feelings they had yet to understand. But they could solve it together. And that was the happiest part.

<"Is it wrong that we feel understood?">

Connor retracted the skin on his palms, showing white, blue glowing material and started stroking the other's hands with his thumbs, making them retract their skin too. He smiled to his lover and for that moment only his human emotion spoke. Nines is...

"Beautiful. You are _beautiful_."

Connor saw Nines' smile widen, turning his head slightly to the side by hearing a heartfelt compliment, blush becoming more and more warm blue after his lover's words.

Connor felt himself being pulled back close to the younger android by the hands and then he felt the warmth of the warmed-up bedding on his back, lying there with Nines over him, listening to his low whispery voice, so closely to his face.

"And you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life."

He could listen to his lovely words forever.

Then feeling a bruising kiss on his lips, making him pull his lover even closer to himself by the shoulder blades, wanting to blend completely to one another since their bodies fitted so perfectly together, almost if they were specifically made like that.

"I adore you so much." The younger one started breathily speaking in between now featherlight kisses in which he showered the other android's face beneath him. "It would never have occurred to me that I would feel such a strong connection with someone else. Actually just feel anything."

Both of them still couldn't believe it. Something unknown, yet captivating. Completely changing their way of looking at the world.

"But you were the only one I knew from the very brief start of my creation." Nines continued to speak, traveling with his kisses onto Connor's jaw, starting to gently nibble on skin imitation there, caressing his lover's chest beneath him with one of his hands, all those acts making his partner shudder with anticipation and let out shy whimpers. "You will always be my safe haven." Nines' voice became a whisper that Connor's ear happily got to witness. "Your radiant personality, your body rich in soft edges, warm eyes and cute freckles... Your calm and coaxing voice-"

Then Nines voice suddenly stopped and Connor felt him bury his face in the crook of his neck.

He felt tears there.

His LED turned into anxious yellow as he felt grip on his body growing more forceful loosen and fall onto sheets, bending them.

"Nines, what's wrong?" he quietly and sweetly asked with tight, worried gaze searching his lover's eyes as he lightly pushed him off a bit, trying to examine his tear coated face, where said tears were flowing freely, his eyebrows were hurtingly narrowed and eyes - casted down, unable to look at him, not able to know what to do in such situation.

"... Why am I crying?" younger of the two responded with another question, words tremblingly leaving his lowered lips with showing fear.

Connor wasn't exactly sure what to answer. Was Nines' systems just so overwhelmed by him and what was igniting between them?

It sounded like the most logical explanation and Connor would be flattered if it's right... but he couldn't help but sense some sort of hurt here. And he didn't want that.

Although perhaps that's what this feeling has to bring with itself.

"Don't over analyse it, dear." The older one calmly said gently cupping his partner's wet face in his hands, lifting it a little higher so their eyes could meet, looking into almost diamond-like steel eyes that were literally bathed in a multitude of colours from tears illuminated by moonlight. "One of the things I've learned from humans is that they don't always know where their emotions come from. It's the same for us. We don't have to always understand them, sometimes we just have to let them be." Connor proclaimed planting a kiss on Nines cheek to cheer him up.

Crying android looked one more time at his partner's face that greeted him with calming hazel eyes free of any emotions that could be considered anger or hate, there was only deep intense caring and affection in them and on top of that a heartwarming little smile, gifting him with solicitude that was starting to course through him with easiness with every single glance he catched.

Nines' face started to soften in return in Connor's warm palms that were wiping away the tears, a weak twitching of lips forming a smile, trying to show his neverending gratefulness towards his partner that made him feel so alive.

"Thank you." the younger said, starting to gently embrace his precious lover, his big arms around the other's more slender body, and laying on his warm chest, whirling of his biocomponents working becoming more audible to his ears.

Nines felt Connor's hands starting to embrace him too, making small repeating motions on his nape with his fingertips.

He didn't even register how the words started flowing out of his mouth. "Please, never leave me, Con."

"I would never leave you. I will always be by your side. Forever."

They both knew that in the long run this promise might be broken because of their dangerous police work and without spare bodies to back them up.

But they were alive now. They felt. And why shouldn't they use this gift for making up in their heads a concept of perfect future together? A concept that might one day become a reality.

"I was thinking about something..." Connor then broke the silence.

"And what were you thinking about?" Nines asked, curiosity present in his question.

"If we live together sometime, would you like us to have a dog?"

"Of course. But I suppose you aren't talking about Sumo. Would you want to adopt one?"

Connor's face grew hotter and corners of his lips turned up because of such a gleeful idea. He buried his face in Nines' dark hair, closing his eyes. "Yes, I would like to."

He heard younger one's voice becoming more and more pleased and full of anticipation. "Then we shall do it. Do you have any particular dog in mind?"

There's so many amazing dogs in the whole world. <"All dogs are amazing!"> But he already made a decision.

"Grey husky. With blue brown eyed heterochromia."

"Very well. May I ask where those specifics come from?"

"It reminds me of _us_." Connor simply said.

Nines didn't understand at first but he tried to somehow associate these features to them and _it struck him_. It still surprised him how deviancy also brought up such a human-like ability to connect unrelated with each other things that machine androids would lack.

He also could swear that his biocomponents absolutely melted inside him into a big blue puddle because of the sense of that connection Connor made.

Nines propped himself up to lay a kiss on his lover's forehead. "You are so clever." He slyly said looking into other's brown eyes, starting to nibble gently on Connor's earlobe, making his blush become even more dark blue.

Connor's lighthearted giggling caused by those acts filled the room. Fondling like this made them feel amazing and soft but now he even felt a little bit overwhelmed by how much praise he's getting from Nines. Although he can't say that he doesn't like it, he _absolutely_ loves this.

"Alright, now would you want to... take a bath with me?" Connor asked, still smiling, while trying to look into his partner's face.

"I would. It probably feels even more lovely than you once described to me, since we'll be doing it together." Nines roguishly answered smirking, stopping teasing him and starting to stand up and easily picking Connor up that let out surprised little gasp at being lifted, bridal style, he might also add.

Nines went carrying him to the bathroom, not bothered with their nudity in the slightest.

\---

Warm water coated androids’ closely tucked to each other bodies as they sat in the bathtub, arms embracing themselves and making tiny caresses on their backs, legs wrapped around the other's to secure tender hug.

Light in the bathroom was dimmed, leaving it in soft yellow hue.

Their eyes were closed and faces peaceful, relishing the sweet moments they've shared from the very beginning of their friendship.

Meant and programmed to be enemies but soon twisting the linking between them into complete opposite, enjoying each other's presence to the moment when their trust peaked and the force that connected them made them feel like one living being.

"Do you think androids can experience love?" Connor broke the silence with his question.

"I'm not exactly sure. But if love is what I experience with you then I don't want it to end." Nines said hugging his partner closer to himself and making water slightly ruffling with his movements. Their bare chests pressed right against each other, thirium pumps beating in perfect unison. 

Connor returned affectionate hug, moved away slightly to press their foreheads together, damp hair sticking to each other, and look deep into each other's eyes. Warm and cold meeting together in heated yet calm gaze.

It was the best moment to say it, something that appeared in his system and wanted to escape his mouth a long time ago.

He tried to convey all his emotions he felt for his other half into one simple sentence, hoping that this beyondly human gesture would contain it.

"I love you, Nines."

Certainty in the voice with which he heard the next words made his artificial heart flutter with excitement and happiness that's got no end.

"And I love you too, Connor."

Both of the androids closed their eyes again and beaming smiles welcomed their faces.

They cupped each other's cheeks and their skin imitation disappeared in places with present touch, revealing their true robotic form.

Their LEDs swirled with the calmest shade of blue they will ever light up.

\---

Sumo runned up to the door with wagging tail as he heard keys rustling in the lock.

"Hello, you old boy." Hank's voice could be heard as he entered the house closing the door behind him and leaned over to satisfy his pooch's need for some petting. "Those two bastards only payed attention to themselves, didn't they?" he jokingly said.

When Sumo went back to lie down near the sofa Hank took off his snow drenched jacket and hanged it near the door.

He fastly looked around the room, not seeing any remains of the two androids whom he lend his house so easily. ("Well, I'd better not go into Con's room right now...") Hank thought briefly, not wanting to know what kind of stuff he could see behind those plain doors when presumably Nines was there with Connor. Alone.

Although he was surprised when one of them left the bathroom.

The dark eyed one. Dressed in... Nines' black turtleneck? That was also even a tad bit too big since it looked really loosened and baggy on him. He happily clutched to and fiddled with it with his hands. His hair was a disordered messy forest of brown strands that looked like a tornado and a heavy storm passed through it.

Hank looked at Connor with raised brow and amused look, crossing his arms. "Was the night entertaining, kid?"

The android finally looked up, not noticing before that Anderson entered the house, too preoccupied with whatever he was busy in his robotic mind. "Hi Hank!" Connor greeted with joy that made receiver of his words extraordinarily happy. "And as you were asking... it was even more than I could preconstruct." he responded to the question, looking down at the floor and starting to look dreamy once again.

Hank couldn't lie to himself that he was kinda curious how was his friend's journey with emotions and stuff going. "So, good then, right?"

Connor smiled dumbly but still looked extremely innocent. "Wonderful."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Don't ever come near talking about anything related to that with details with me." Well, he was not _that_ curious.

"Understood." Connor proclaimed, walking towards the couch and sitting there, corners of his mouth never going down.

Hank started walking to the kitchen when he spotted something he didn't before.

His voice sounded similarly to the tone of voice he could manage after laughing vigorously and then being out of breath, still having shreds of serotonins present in the sound of his words. "Oh God, and who is this?!" he said with a funny smile while picking up the dog plushie that Connor left a long time ago and pointing it towards him.

The android looked at him and returned the smiling while making an awkward giggle. "This is a gift that Nines got me today."

"A time ago I wouldn't say that he could be so cherishful towards anyone." Hank proclaimed, sitting next to Connor and handing him the plushie. "Well, lucky for you. He must really value you."

Connor looked down at the inanimate yellow doggie, brushing it's 'fur' fondly. "He really does. And he's just a little bit stoic, not emotionless like everyone says."

"Ha, I'm sure of that."

"I'm actually quite overwhelmed by what he feels towards me. And what I feel towards him."

"Relax, kid. If it makes you any better I've actually had the same problems with these things the first time. If you do it with the right person, and I'm damn sure you do, it will get really comfortable. Trust me." Hank ruffled Connor's still slightly damp hair, making it even more messy, and smiled at it. "You will be fine."

Connor returned the heartwarming expression. "Thank you for emotionally supporting someone like me."

"Oh, c'mon, are you kidding me?!" Hank exaggeratingly shouted with little sense of seriousness and hand flailing out of the android's hair. "We were helping each other all this time and you saved me multiple times, I have the right to repay. You're... practically my robo-son." he said with a hint of weak smile and slightly lowered head.

That kinda catched Connor off guard and his look faltered. "You think of me as your _son_?" his LED flicked yellow.

"Ah, forget it." Hank's expression turned completely different as if he said something he regretted and just waved his hand simply. "Anyway, back to something I wanted to ask... After all that happened to you, are you _happy_?"

Connor quickly went through his memory bank and started processing what he found there.

His story might not have started bright but with the right people it became something more, worth living.

He received forgiveness for what he have done under someone's control. Leaders of Jericho, once beings he hunted now became his friends and he knew that he had to treasure it.

His partner from work, Hank Anderson, became something more. As for today's events he even learned that if he would call him 'dad' it wouldn't turn out badly. And he held it dearly to himself, making mental note to try it someday.

He even found out that he really liked presence of animals, like Sumo for example. There was something peaceful in them that he couldn't exactly pinpoint but he enjoyed that feeling nonetheless.

And obviously today's most intense memories. He experienced another linking humans could have with each other.

As Nines entered his life he knew it was complete. The purest intimacy and absolute understanding a few could meet was offered to him. He took it and promised to give the same, to the person whom life he valued most. Their artificial hearts were crossed and tied together, bonding with trust and safety.

Connor returned from his thoughts, his LED turning blue and his smile bright. He calmly responded to the question that awaited a hopeful answer.

"Yes. I'm _finally_ happy."

There could be seen gladness and calmness on Hank's face as he heard those words. "That's great, son. That's what I expected to hear."

Then the atmosphere changed as Connor felt arms from behind wrapping around him and a kiss on his cheek, gasping and blushing lightly at the sudden but yet gentle action.

"You look pretty in my clothing." lower voice that belonged to Nines ringed in his ears.

"Hey! You two lovelies better stop doing shit like this in front of me or I'll have to kick you out, okay?" Hank's slightly irritated voice could be heard, as he moved to the edge of the couch and warningly pointed at them.

"Okay. You heard Hank, Nines?"

"Yes, but I do not promise anything."

They could literally feel Hank's angry look on them.

"You are so stubborn sometimes." Connor turned to the side to look at Nines who also wore his lover's clothes. It was something he found for him in his room. He was dressed in light pink t-shirt with small bones and dogs all over it and red slacks. "I don't think I've ever said you that but you also look cute in my clothes." he joyfully proclaimed with bright brown eyes as he caressed Nines' cheek and felt it getting warm.

As Hank was looking at them he was more and more certain that they were supposed to be two android dogs. He could totally picture them right now with big wagging tails.

He turned to Sumo that was laying on the floor next to them, sighing. "Do you see what I must endure now these days? Unbelievable."

The dog barked and after a while all of them started laughing gleefully. And everything was right in the world, just for this little moment.

 

\---   
-  
 _Finally I found my people  
I found the people who were meant to be found by me  
Finally, finally, finally I'm here  
In my place, so I'm here  
God, how it feels good to feel  
God, how it feels good to be with the people I need  
The people I need_  
-  
\---

-Fin.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the last chapter!  
> Thank you everyone that left comment and/or kudos here, it means a lot to me. ♡ I'm glad so many people enjoyed this.  
> I'm still not really that satisfied with this piece of work but I had fun writing it nonetheless and I guess that's the most important thing.  
> I also have a small bonus for this fic so I'll post it soon.
> 
> If you'd be willing to read something more from me I'm already working on a new fic and I think its story is a bit more challenging to write. (it's a lot more angsty tbh)
> 
> (btw the last sentences in this chapter are taken from a song called "Finally" by Franz Ferdinand.)
> 
> Thank you all again!


End file.
